


Letters

by Chris_Starsong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: A World Resembles DnD World, Alternative Universe - Rift Quest, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Has Never Played Dungeons & Dragons, Author Has played Call of C'thulu(simple version) Though, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: A Tale of Rift Quest
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Letters

_杰斯，  
最近太忙了，回复有些慢。关于你上次提到的那处神秘洞穴，我查阅了手边仅剩的魔法书籍，很可惜没有什么结果；虽然不愿如此猜测，但那或许涉及某些更为禁忌的范围……不是一般的死灵魔法。有机会再详细说说吧。  
情况正在变糟，我已经开始打包行李准备搬离这里，但工具和书籍有点多，所以我挑选了一些你用得上的一起运过去，你刚好可以换新的。至于搬去哪……居民越少的地方越好。安顿好之后我会再联系你。  
还有，不要再往信封里夹花朵，法师的保鲜魔法没有那么持久。_

_维克托_

  
  


金属敲击的声音回荡在屋内，杰斯·光明之锤右手抡着修理锤晃了一圈顺势把它搁在桌上，他的墨丘利之锤现在又恢复到最佳状态了。

“——”巴德的声音从门外传来，一如既往地平和。

“是信吗，谢谢——”杰斯走过去开门，却看到他们的吟游诗人两手空空站在那儿。“呃？”

“———♪———”巴德解释道，抬手往楼梯方向指。

“……包裹？”疑惑地回想着谁会寄来包裹，杰斯决定还是下楼去看看，“谢谢你巴德。”

人声嘈杂，正值黄昏，不少人在这家旅店一楼喝酒饱腹。杰斯走到吧台前向老板打了声招呼，因为被喧闹盖过又提高声音问了句，那位蓄着大胡子的老板才回过身，手里还擦着一个玻璃杯。

“在门口。”仅仅说了这三个字，老板就又回到清洁酒杯的工作中了。

杰斯走出大门，微弱的夕阳从西边地平线溢出，信使早已不见踪影。他四下看了看，一个长方形的布袋包裹静静靠在左边的墙根，压折了几根杂草，里面的东西显然不轻。他把它搬起来夹在胳膊底下回到自己房间。

一看到那封信杰斯就明白了，他面带微笑地边读边一件件拿出工具。信中的描述令他多少有点担心，但仅凭只言片语他也无法判断禁魔到底进行到了哪一步，他只能相信维克托会带着布里茨以最快速度离开。读完之后杰斯把信折起来往壁炉里一扔，纸张从中间熔开烧成灰烬。这些工具一部分是有使用痕迹的，但大多数仍然全新。省去置换的钱了，杰斯想。而那几本书，杰斯翻了翻，其中甚至有一本理论是他很久以前落在维克托家的，里面的书签还夹在原处。

不久，门又被敲响。瑟庄妮·逐晨者从门后探出脑袋：“一起下去吃点什么？今天这酒我请！”她推开门，卡尔萨斯·光祸站在她身后，看起来不怎么情愿。“巴德先带着他的小家伙们去帮咱们占了张桌子。我听他说有人给你寄包裹？有什么好东西？”

“还是我那位朋友。”杰斯拿起一本书朝她晃晃，卡尔萨斯的目光忽然被它吸引，他的一边眉毛扬起弧度，但这种好奇很快就被克制住了，“他要搬家了，就给我送了些东西。我待会儿就下去，可以先帮我点杯弗雷尔卓德冰酒吗？”他露出一个“拜托”的微笑，“谢谢。”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_维克托，  
虽然想过你的回信是不是已经在路上或者意外遗失了，但我还是忍不住写下这封信，考虑到你可能已经搬走，我多花了点钱拜托信使问问附近知道你去处的人再继续送。  
这两个月有些辛苦，弗雷尔卓德这个时节的气候凶猛得像横冲直撞的牛头人。我们击败了一头危害过路商队的寒冰雪人，结果引起了一场雪崩，好在大家都活了下来。再在凝霜港修整段时间，我们就打算去南方了，我会再给你写信。感谢你的书让我打发被暴风雪困在室内的时间。  
不知你是否已经到达新居了，我以后抽空去拜访。祝你好运。_

_杰斯_

  
  


狼嚎般的风声钻过窗隙在屋子里回荡，消失于壁炉里噼啪作响的木料前。卧在角落的恐狮不安地抬起头，坐在旁边的瑟庄妮伸手顺了顺它的鬃毛，猛兽低吼几声恢复平静；她费了好大一番口舌和一些钱财才让旅店老板允许钢鬃待在他们的房间里，她是绝对不会让她受伤的伙伴离开她身边的。原本不大的地方有了这头狮子在，显得更狭小、却也更暖和了。

“——♪”尽管耷拉着脑袋，巴德还是尝试吹出疗愈的音符，跟在他身边的其中一个小家伙被卷进之前的雪崩里消失了，另外几个显得很悲伤。

剧烈的咳嗽声打断了音乐，卡尔萨斯边咳边靠在枕头上转了个身面对墙，不耐烦地摆摆手嘀咕了句不用管他。正欲开口的精灵无奈收回视线，看向桌边的杰斯。

杰斯正写着信，他用被木板固定住的左臂压着纸，右手哆哆嗦嗦地书写，一半因为冷，一半因为痛。好不容易写完最后一笔，他手一松懈，笔尖在纸上划了一道，也只好就这样折起来放进信封。

“……大家都恢复好之后，我们就离开弗雷尔卓德如何？”杰斯转过来对其他人说，瑟庄妮投来一个疲惫的眼神，“北境的冒险就告一段落吧？”

“我不介意……这段回乡之旅对我来说已经够长了。”瑟庄妮抱住狮子的脖颈亲昵地蹭着，“我想钢鬃也受够这里的冰雪了。”

巴德也表示赞同，众人不约而同看向卡尔萨斯，白发男人虽是背对他们，却好像能感受到目光搔着后背一般，短暂沉默之后含糊地哼了声，也算是应许。

巴德的音乐又响起来，杰斯舒了一口气，拿起信封准备下楼去。

“给你那朋友的？现在这天气，一时半会可送不出去。”瑟庄妮叫住他。

他自信地眨眨眼道：“没什么是花钱不能解决的。”

踩着吱呀的桦木板，杰斯忍着脊背的酸痛下到一楼，这里只有老板和无所事事擦着桌子的临时工，这个季节不常有人来弗雷尔卓德，哪怕这儿是贸易大港。除了写好给维克托的信，他手里还有另一个信封。

“麻烦你把这两封信交给之后来的信使，”杰斯对老板说，又掏了几枚银币放在桌面作为酬谢，“这封灰色的交给信使本人，谢谢。”

强壮的精灵女性看了一眼信封和钱，将银币扫进后方抽屉里，捏着两封信甩向身后信件堆成的小山。看来信使已经有一段时间没来过了，但杰斯也没有别的办法。

真希望这场暴雪尽快结束，他祈祷。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_维克托，  
又两个月过去了，你还在镇子里吗？收不到你的回信，但愿不是发生了什么糟糕的事。我们到纳施拉美了，不得不说漫长的海航很难捱，如我这般伟大的圣骑士也抵御不了本能的呕吐……话说回来这里离皮尔特沃夫不远了，也许之后我能回去看看你。……总之，不管这封信能不能送到你手上，我一定会回去确认你的安危。_

_杰斯_

  
  


“好热……”

沙漠耀眼的阳光直直照在四人身上，他们都各自换上了轻薄的衣物，除了巴德，穿着漂亮乐师服的他看起来很舒适，完全不像其余三人大汗淋漓的样子。纳施拉美坐落于恕瑞玛广阔沙海的边缘，但气温仍然不输沙漠中心。一行人穿梭于嘈杂的集市中，正值上午，各种买卖的吆喝声不绝于耳，其中不乏招揽他们这类冒险者光临的摊贩，举着擦得锃亮的精钢盔甲或是可疑的药剂凑到他们面前宣传，都被杰斯一一回绝。

“看来在这里我们只能晚上行动。”卡尔萨斯的语气带着讽刺，但他说的也的确有道理。

“不错的提议，沙漠的月光很明亮。”杰斯肯定道，换来白发男人的一个白眼。

“我还挺喜欢这里的食物的。”瑟庄妮发表自己的看法，身为北地之民，她对高温的耐受度比其他人想象中要高，“等等，我去那边买几块丝绸，你们先走，我很快追上来。”

看着她小跑向左边一个摊铺，杰斯略感疑惑：“她看起来不像是爱穿丝绸衣服的精灵。”

“得了吧，她肯定是觉得这儿的特产能拿到其他地方卖个好价钱。”卡尔萨斯耸耸肩。

“————”巴德附和着，另外两人用更加奇怪的眼神看向他，而吟游诗人只是鸣出了一个愉悦的音符。

几缕微风从大海的方向吹来，混合了咸湿和干燥的味道，稍微驱散了几分燥热。杰斯边走边仰望城市中心那巨大的太阳圆盘——据说是仿品，但也足够有气势了。纳施拉美虽然是个人流交汇的港口城市，他们在这里听到最多的还是恕瑞玛语，因此当操着流利通用语的华丽嗓音传进杰斯耳朵时，他下意识地朝其方向望去。

闪耀。杰斯眨了眨被晃花的眼才看清，那是一个穿着各种宝石打造而成盔甲的人类，身材高大，留着一头光滑顺长的金发，正站在一面贴着众多纸张的石墙前。他看了看走在前面的卡尔萨斯和巴德，鬼使神差地扭头往那个人所站的地方走去。

“选择很多……”靠近之后，杰斯能清楚地听到盔甲男人说的话。

“挑几笔大的干完得了。”另一个男声响起，是一个精灵，但肤色和瑟庄妮不太一样。

“让我看看！让我看看！”尖细的声音从他们下方传来，盔甲男人弯腰一捞，将一个老鼠模样的小家伙放到肩上。

杰斯挪动到他们边上也观察起贴满告示的墙来，其中有的已被撕下，仅有浆糊还黏连着几块纸片，还有一些在这上面经过长久的风吹日晒，已然变得皱皱巴巴，看不清内容。几乎一大半的纸张内容都是招募有能力和兴趣的冒险者参与寻宝活动（多半是去某人的墓里寻，杰斯想），其余的要么是寻人启事，要么是对沙漠怪物的悬赏。又有几个身形庞大的人靠近，杰斯没了兴趣，打算回去找其他人，但余光瞥见的一个告示突然吸引了他的注意。

那同样是和其他告示材质相似的一张羊皮纸，被钉在角落，四角还打着卷，看来没在这儿待多久；让杰斯停下动作的是其落款处盖有的一大印章——那是皮尔特沃夫冒险者协会的标志，泛着风干的淡金色，仔细一瞧，边上甚至还有几位颇具名望贵族的图徽。为什么这里会出现皮尔特沃夫方面盖发的公告？他抬手抚平褐黄的纸张阅读起来。

纸上文字不多，书写口吻秉持一贯的专业和平淡，但就内容来说，可不像曾经他们宣布野外用折叠背包的诞生时那样令人兴奋——“基于上述对怪物的描述，现寻求能人异士前往法兰兹镇清除危害或削弱其力量，在彻底的区域隔离措施实施前尽力控制住它。任何人皆可携带完成任务的有力证明于皮尔特沃夫冒险者协会获取足量报酬”。

杰斯死死盯着这最后一句话，这么长时间以来自欺欺人的安心感如玻璃一般被猛然摔碎，他先是震惊、后是不解、再是惊恐——法兰兹镇，他的故乡。

先前的三人组已经离开，带走了一排的寻宝招募告示。杰斯愣了一会儿，无数问题在他向来自诩聪明的脑袋里打转：镇子出了什么事严重到要区域隔离？为什么告示会张贴到恕瑞玛？更重要的是——维克托还在那儿吗？  
他昨天发出的信铁定是送不回去了，甚至，如果这事儿发生得够早，他在弗雷尔卓德时寄的信可能也没有被签收。

**必须立刻去查明。**

“喂，你怎么一个人站在这里？”一只手从身后不轻不重地拍了一下杰斯，是瑟庄妮，她的另一只胳膊下夹着好几匹淡色丝绸，“他俩呢？”

“哦，他们往前……”

“我就说他被落在后面了吧。”卡尔萨斯领着巴德穿过人群来到瑟庄妮身边，抱起胳膊悠悠道。

“既然大家都在……”杰斯的目光扫过三人，回手撕下那张羊皮纸，“关于接下来的目的地，我有个提议。”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


年轻的杰斯结束圣骑士训练后的几年都留在法兰兹，磨炼技艺的同时帮助镇里以及方圆数公里的人们，维克托恰好是其中一员。从祖安的某个城镇搬到皮尔特沃夫边的法兰兹，维克托只是为了向更加优秀的锻造和工程学大师求学。那天杰斯回镇上时在离镇不远的路上遇到维克托，还有他满载书籍和工具的简陋马车，其中一个轮子碎成了好几块；此前一头狂乱的野猪袭击了他，随后对马车充满力量的一撞似乎令它找回了理智，它嚎叫着甩头离开了，留下维克托边驱策着前面的马边自己在后面推。杰斯见状热情地提出帮忙，维克托以为他有办法修好马车，没想到这个圣骑士跑到他身边和他一起推起来。

有人一起推总比一个人好。维克托把嘴边的牢骚咽了回去。他们边推车边聊了起来，知晓杰斯就住在法兰兹后，维克托的态度缓和了些，问了他几个关于那儿的问题。话匣子一被打开，他们的对话就停不下来了。

从圣骑士滔滔不绝的话里，维克托很难忽略一种过于耀眼而令人不适的骄傲——甚至可以说是自负——让他怀疑杰斯口中“我和居民们都相处得很好”这句话的真实性（后来证明，其他人对这种骄傲的厌恶大体上与他的身份还有他帮的忙抵消了）。但维克托的修养很好。幸亏他的修养很好。

他们快到镇里时，杰斯又叫住几个路过的人帮忙一直送马车到维克托的住处，维克托都来不及拒绝。总之他之后向各人一一道了谢。多么“惊喜”的一次搬迁，他甚至在走进镇里之前就认识了好几位热情的居民。杰斯告诉他自己家的住址并表示欢迎他的拜访，随后就离开了。

他当然没有去找杰斯，搬来后的三天他几乎都在家里收拾并准备继续他的研究，直到第四天杰斯主动来敲他家的门。维克托开门之前原本想的是不管是谁来同他这个新邻居寒暄都要在一分钟以内打发走，然而杰斯带着一篮水果和一本书，一本维克托藏书中的《工程学进阶详述》。说是进阶，实际上内容对他来说还是偏简单，维克托早就读完了并且不打算读第二遍，所以清点书目的时候也没发现不见了。

有了合乎情理的理由，维克托只好让杰斯进屋坐坐。 **就十分钟吧，** 他想， **我允许自己放松十分钟。**

实际上杰斯当天回去的路上就发现了这本维克托落下的书，出于某种好奇他翻阅了几页，没想到一看就停不下来了——工程学突然勾起了他前所未有的兴趣——他花了两天时间阅读完毕，第三天拿纸誊抄了一些他认为需要琢磨的理论。他不好意思地为没有立刻归还书而道歉，但维克托关注的反而是这样一个工程学的门外汉竟然两天内读完了这本语言有些晦涩的书。他放宽了刚才的时间限制，与杰斯聊了整整三个小时，还给他展示他正在进行的研究——一个能自主行动的魔偶。

一来一回，维克托竟成了杰斯的老师，他开始享受与能够听懂的人分享自己见解的时光，不是说他从来没有精通工程学的朋友，但的确很久没有过了。尽管杰斯时不时会抱着他的自负固执地坚持己见和他争吵，但他学得真的很快，太快了。他会自己制作一些便利的装置在日常生活中或战斗时使用，甚至售卖给附近居民和路过的冒险者。仅仅四年，杰斯已经能站在维克托身边和他一起讨论魔偶的构建了。

得益于杰斯的人脉，维克托也找到了皮尔特沃夫最负盛名的锻造师和工程学学者，虽然令他遗憾的是后者是纯理论的大师。他更注重实践。

又过了三年，从德玛西亚远行回来的杰斯告诉维克托他要踏上更遥远的路；他毕竟还是名圣骑士，而且他也从未放下那颗渴望冒险的心。维克托让他等等，等等他即将完成的一件作品：曾经杰斯提出设想和蓝图的一件远近作战皆可的武器。他用能搜集到的最坚固的金属打造而成，可以传导杰斯所使用的圣光之力发射炮弹或是成为附了魔一般的巨锤。他将命名权交给了杰斯。

墨丘利。杰斯如此称呼它，挥舞着这把武器险些砸到维克托的书架。

送走了杰斯后，维克托专心致志地投入到自律形魔偶的最后阶段研制中，即人偶的核心制造。想赋予创造出的物体灵魂已然超出了工程学的范畴，他转而寻求魔法——一个他从未接触过的领域，从零开始钻研这项极其看重天赋的学问。事实证明他的确有才华。在他编织的自然魔法与杰斯寄来的一块神秘水晶共鸣下，动力沿着专门打造的回路传导至魔偶的四肢，它动起来了——尽管初期仅仅遵循着维克托的命令行动，但随着时间流逝，流淌着魔法的核心的发展方向是没有人能预测的，维克托只是尽可能地引导它。

_它叫什么名字？_ 杰斯在信里问他。

思考了好一会儿，维克托在纸上认真地写下三个字： _布里茨。_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


发丝般柔细的雨在风中飘散，皮尔特沃夫周边的阴云已经盘踞此地有一周之久，没了太阳，巴德的小木灵都沮丧了不少。

“赶上雨季了，真不巧。”卡尔萨斯抹了把湿漉漉的衣袍，把挡雨的帽子往下压了压，脑袋上盖着东西的感觉令他十分不适，但他更讨厌湿掉的头发粘在脸上。

钢鬃紧跟在瑟庄妮身边缓步走着，身上也披了块防水布；一队身着钢甲的士兵从他们身旁经过，不知怎的令它低吼了几声，瑟庄妮拽住它轻轻训斥。

“在这种乡间小路竟然还有士兵巡逻吗……”担忧地望了一眼前路，精灵攥着缰绳的手捏了捏紧。

“我已经很久没有回来过，以前担任巡逻的只有斥候与猎人而已。皮尔特沃夫被德玛西亚纳入势力范围也有快一年了，我想，他们的部队会出现在这里就说明我们要去的方向并不安全。”杰斯的眉头皱得更深，脚下步伐加快了些许，即便踩到泥水弄脏他的靴子他也不再在乎了。

法兰兹镇离皮尔特沃夫都城不算太远，因此他们一大早就出发，给了马车夫一笔可观的费用才让那人同意将一行人往镇子方向送一段距离——如今传闻沸沸扬扬，几乎每个人都知道法兰兹镇那块地方不可靠近，但要问具体是什么原因则众说纷坛，有说发生了灾难的，有说出现了恶魔的，恐怕除了镇上的居民没人知道真相，但为数不多的几个幸存者早已不知搬去了哪儿。

林间传着叶子窸窸窣窣的低语，杰斯深深吸了一口气，潮湿泥土和植物的味道让他清醒了一些。这里像是他以前和维克托推车走过的路，他记忆里的那段路在他们有一搭没一搭的对话中显得无比短暂，当时天气晴朗，阳光从树叶缝隙中洒下，维克托眼底的黑眼圈在他眼里看得一清二楚，他还十分自信地告诉他法兰兹镇的居民都很友好、自己和那些人相处得非常好。

又走了一段路，雨幕中隐约出现一个影子快速向他们靠近，走在最前的杰斯下意识把手搭在武器上。水花飞溅的声音渐渐放大，一个披着斗篷的人几乎要撞到他才急忙停下脚步，还差点因积水滑倒。那人兜帽下低垂的脑袋略微抬起，瞟了面前几个人一眼就想从旁边绕过继续前行。

杰斯侧身阻拦，“等等，你是从法兰兹镇来的吗？”

斗篷人没料想被拦下，像见了鬼似的尖叫着猛地向后跳了一步，怀里抱着的东西险些落到地上。“你干什么？！”

“我们没有恶意，女士。”瑟庄妮举起两只手示好。

犹豫了几秒，女人将兜帽拉起一部分，让人能看清她的憔悴面容，湿漉漉的红发贴在额上，她的呼吸仍然急促。“……你们想怎样？”

“他刚才已经问过一遍了不是么。”卡尔萨斯朝着她来的方向点点头，“你是从法兰兹镇来的吗？”

“问这个做什么？”她的身体痉挛了一下，因为寒冷的雨水，或是因为紧张，“现在没人敢去那儿了，你们不知道？”

“我知道，但我们要去。所以你不是从那儿来的？”杰斯眯起眼睛盯着她。

憔悴的女人皱着眉哼了一声，看着他们的眼神都带上了对无知者的同情，“那你恐怕不是真知道那里到底发生过什么事，竟然还想过去。”

“看来你知道？”

“我前年才搬到那地方，谁知道会出这么一档子事。”她愠怒地别开视线，“要不是有东西落下，我这辈子都不想再回来。”

杰斯看了看她紧紧保护着的东西，问：“我是在那里长大的，介意给我们说说究竟是什么造成了这一切吗？”

她疲惫的目光从每个人身上滑过，又惴惴不安地回头看了一眼仿佛惧怕有突然跳出的猛兽似的，靠近一步压低了声音，“既然你这么说了，那你肯定知道那镇子以前的天才工程师吧？就是那个造了个魔法生物还是什么东西的家伙。”

杰斯怔住了，他缓缓眨巴几下眼睛才反应过来，“维克托？他是我朋友……”

“你朋友？”她的音调骤然拉高，“现在可不再是了。”

“你什么意思？”

“他的魔偶被德玛西亚的人给毁了。那玩意已经生出自己的意识了，我听说它经常在附近给人做工……可它没跑，禁魔军一下就把它抓起来了。然后这人……”她咽了咽口水，杰斯的表情有点儿吓到她，“你的朋友从那之后就没有出过门，直到德玛西亚士兵找上他。我从来没在镇子里见过那阵势……那些德玛西亚人说他研究非常恶劣的死灵魔法，然后给他判了死刑。”

连乌云也沉默了。见雨不再下，女人干脆拉下兜帽。

“……我很遗憾。但你朋友不该染指那种东西的。”她撇撇嘴，厌恶之情不言而喻。对死灵魔法的抵制几乎是大半个瓦洛兰的共识。

卡尔萨斯不屑地哼了一声，女人没理他，继续道：“这之后还有更匪夷所思的事情。半个月之后巡逻的人发现他的墓不知被谁挖开了，尸体也消失了，然后，然后……‘那个东西’就出现了。”

杰斯的眼神示意她继续说下去，但她的喉咙像是被骨头梗住，费了一番劲才说道：“……或许那是死神的授意吧，他出现之后我只在镇里待了三个晚上——我们花了这么久才意识到危险。我只能告诉你像我这么幸运的人一共有五个。后来也有几个倒霉的德玛西亚人被派来调查，结局和那些自以为是的冒险者没什么两样。”

你们怎么知道那就是维克托？杰斯张了张嘴却并没有这么问，而是用嘶哑的声音向女人道谢，然后又补上一句对她的祝福。

“我还是劝你们不要往那走，德玛西亚根本不想管这烂摊子了，很快这片地方就会被隔离起来。”离开前女人说了句。

没有回应，她也没停留，迈步就往他们身后走。

“是什么东西让你冒着生命危险也要来拿？”瑟庄妮冷不丁问道。

一阵风从她来的方向吹过，她摆摆手，“比命稍微重要一点儿的东西。”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


静默笼罩着这片地区，仿佛不久前的雨是这里除了他们唯一活着的东西，而不断聚集在前方天空的乌云正酝酿着又一场。离法兰兹镇还有几百码，目前还没有出现任何威胁，杰斯停下步伐转过来面对另外三人犹豫着说：“这算是我的私事，安全起见你们可以就在这儿等我，如果我——”

“你说什么蠢话呢？”精灵在他肩膀上重重地地捶了一拳，痛得杰斯叫出声，“我们之间可没有什么‘个人任务’存在。你以前在弗雷尔卓德帮我收拾仇家的时候可没这么见外啊。”

“——♬”一直未出声的巴德也赞成道，“♩————！”

卡尔萨斯赶紧咳嗽两声制止巴德继续说下去，“你不用把那件事说出来！世上选择死灵法师做同伴的家伙恐怕也只有你们几个，除了跟上我还有别的选择吗……不过有一件事我没告诉你，”他看向杰斯，“我先前就发现你朋友寄给你的东西上沾有一丝死灵魔法的气息，我以为……”

“换做我也根本想不到事情会变成这样。”圣骑士沉重地叹了一口气，“但还是……谢谢你们。”

四人踏上镇子破败不已的中央广场时，一闪即逝的银光伴着隆隆惊雷从天空炸开，巴德的木灵在他口袋里瑟瑟发抖。预示着暴雨的闷湿季风呼呼作响，欢迎他们的到来。从表面看，这座镇子似乎仅是陷入了沉睡，但随风翻滚的垃圾与因无人打理而过于繁茂的花草昭示着此处的活物已离去许久；仔细观察还能发现看似茂盛的植物都隐隐泛着一层幽青色。

维克托的住所相比杰斯多年前记忆中的更老旧了，就像他本人也总穿着看起来磨褪色了的土褐上衣，维克托说他有更好看的衣服，但在家锻造魔偶时他就穿这个，以免弄脏其他衣服，而他一年中的大部分时间都在家。

大门没有关上，用些力气锈蚀的铰链便嘎嘣一声断裂，木门重重地摔在地上激荡起尘埃和昆虫尸体。阴沉的天空让明明是下午的这个时候变得和晚上一般昏暗。许多行李被收拾好堆在房间一角，一副随时准备启程的样子，只是上面已经蒙了厚厚的一层灰。杰斯翻找出倒在柜子上的两个烛台点亮并递给瑟庄妮一个，“我和卡尔萨斯去楼上工坊，你和巴德去楼下看看还能不能……能不能找到些有用的东西或者异常的线索。”

刺耳的朽木断裂声吓了他们一跳，楼梯的其中一阶塌了，杰斯拔出陷进去的脚小心地前进。烛台所能照亮的范围太小，他索性举起墨丘利发出光芒。呈现在杰斯面前的不再是曾经立着布里茨原型的工坊，而是墙壁写满未知符文、地面画有法阵的魔法场，原先散落各式零件的工作台上整齐罗列着药瓶架，其中的液体已经沉淀变色，光线在污浊的瓶壁之间折射，使它们看起来像在发光。

书架上还有三本书，卡尔萨斯一一取下来翻阅，一大半的页面都被虫子蛀穿了。“所以，你朋友没告诉你他在研究死灵魔法？”

杰斯捏着瓶子的手晃了几圈，微弱的噼啪声在瓶中摇荡，“他连布里茨死了都没告诉我。”

“出于善意，或许吧。”法师翻着其中一本空白处有着密密麻麻手写体的书喃喃，“……他想靠死灵魔法复活一个机械生命体？有意思……”

闻言杰斯立刻放下手里东西走到卡尔萨斯身边，就差伸手将他拿着的残破本子夺过来了；他凑过去读了半页，皱着眉问这位死灵法术专家：“这真的可行吗？”

“很难说，但结果已经非常明显了。”卡尔萨斯肩膀一耸，把本子塞进他手里，“如果你和你的朋友不介意的话，我想把这本书，”他取了架上其中一本较为完整的书，“还有楼下的几本带走。”

“我认为，”杰斯鼓起勇气翻开这本笔记的扉页，“拿走它们比任其在这儿腐烂要好得多。”

虽然纸页残缺不全，但从能看清的最初记录开始便是维克托一贯的书写风格——属于他的潦草字体、对实验材料与过程详尽的描述以及一次次失败后的总结；单单根据这一本记录，他推断维克托在这短暂的几个月里就进行了近百次实验，而这还很有可能不是唯一一本记录。

他想象中的维克托在这间屋子里来回踱步，不断调整法阵与施法材料，而房间中央那可怜的实验品可能是几只蜘蛛，又或者是一窝老鼠。然而无论如何，布里茨是独一无二的，即便是人类也无法与之相比。

维克托究竟是因为什么而不与他联系，杰斯无从得知。可就算我知道又能做些什么呢？这样的想法久久纠缠着他。他是以帮助他人为骄傲的圣骑士，结果却连与自己关系最密切的人都守护不了。透过一行行逻辑清晰、思维缜密的实验记录，维克托那近乎恐怖的自制力令他为之战栗；除了维克托本人以外，恐怕没有其他人比杰斯更清楚布里茨对维克托的重要程度，因此这件事给维克托造成的伤害可想而知，否则他绝对不会触碰这一公认的禁忌。

他突然后悔连维克托寄来的最后一封信他都没有留下。

公墓在镇子的西北方向，杰斯用一块布把笔记裹好放进包里，最后环视一次他曾经与维克托共度无数时光的工坊，打算趁还没到夜晚去埋葬他——尽管尸体或许已经不在——的地方献上几朵花。他知道西边的林子里有一处花丛在这个季节开得最盛。

回到一楼，比杰斯先下来的卡尔萨斯不见踪影，只有瑟庄妮抚着一边胳膊表情十分难受地望着通往地下室的楼梯口，肩上站着几只巴德的木灵轻声低语。

“你还好吗？”

“地下室里全是死掉腐烂的虫子和动物尸体……咳咳咳……”瑟庄妮捂住嘴遏制呕吐的欲望，“卡尔萨斯下去检查了，我不建议你也下去。”

吱呀一声，地下室的门被打开，卡尔萨斯和巴德先后走出来，还不忘把门重新锁上。

“失败的实验品们，除此之外没什么东西。”法师神色平淡，巴德则沉默地走到瑟庄妮身边，将木灵一个个收回自己的口袋。

“维……他们说的‘那个东西’也没现身。毫无收获。”杰斯的沮丧之情溢于言表。

在众人的沉默中淅淅沥沥的雨声平息了，闪电却时不时照亮屋外；一声距离极近的雷鸣令所有人为之一震，而如果听觉够灵敏，就能发现夹杂在刹那轰鸣中的另外一种声音。无声地交换眼神后，瑟庄妮牵起钢鬃的缰绳，四人拿起各自武器慢慢往大门靠近。

青蓝色的幽幽光芒照亮门口杂草满布的路面，诡异的寂静包围了他们，密不透风。不远处，令人闻风丧胆的“那个存在”一声不吭地立在那里，正如那张告示所描述一般——兜帽与面具下是一团鬼火，身躯透着青色荧光，左肩上悬浮着的眼球状物体蠢蠢欲动，其中蕴含致命的魔法。  
  
  
  
那是与死亡订下契约归来之人。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


杰斯：“我想过一个侦查看看那是不是维克托。”

瑟庄妮：“你不用扔骰子。虽然外表看不出来，但你的直觉告诉你他的确是你的朋友。”

杰斯：“我要过交涉说服他加入我们的队伍。”

瑟庄妮：“什么？这不行，手册说这里必须通过战斗——”

杰斯：“1d20=20！我搬出曾经的回忆来打动他冰冷的心，并介绍我们的死灵法师给他认识！”

卡尔萨斯：“等等！”

维克托：“要我说，去他的手册。让这家伙闭嘴我立马就加入。”

巴德：*愉快的调和之音*

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道怎么插入图片，实物图及尾页插图请查看[Lofter](https://chrisstarsong.lofter.com/post/422dcc_1ca22eb82)或者[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChrisStarsong/status/1290299665930321921?s=09)
> 
> Free Talk  
>  我CP终于有文本了！ ——之类的感想等到下一次正式出本再说。几年前就有出本的想法但是窗了，这次的无料算是暂且先整一个再说（你）  
>  最初的灵感来源于官方推出这个系列皮肤时候的小剧场，文末的图也是模仿那个的风格。文的一些设定沿用了曾经写的冒险小队系列段子，然后想了很久如何把维克托的死亡誓约皮肤拉进来……果然只能做反派了吧，但结尾是否真的只能一战了呢？大家可以自行脑补。  
>  这里要特别感谢教我排版和帮我跑印刷的粥老师，是她提出文末对话以及信件拆开印的点子，这本无料也托她的福才顺利产出，真的非常辛苦！  
>  有把他们的所有皮肤都写一遍的打算，因此敬请期待未来不知道什么时候出的合集。如果明年会有战斗学院维克托那就太好了。  
>  感谢各位容忍我的文笔阅读至此。  
>  维克托，已经995天没有出新皮肤了呢。
> 
> Weibo @克莉丝星歌
> 
> Lofter @天气不错
> 
> 2020.07.19


End file.
